


At Her Service

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Community: femslash100, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Night Stands, POV Malia, Power Imbalance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their night-games are full of biting and snarling, panting and thrusting, no gentle love between a ruthless leader and a battle-jaded knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Her Service

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabble Prompt #444: Tangle. Happy Malia Femslash Week!

Queen Kali is not benevolent.  They all know she killed her wife, the Queen Julia, all for power.  Her own wife.  It makes Malia shudder.  But she’s deathly beautiful, and that’s enough to destroy Malia’s resolve.

Malia opens her eyes and strains against the bright morning sunlight coming down onto the bed.  She shifts and winces, her strong body still sore from the night’s coupling, and glances at the sleeping figure next to her.  Kali _is_ beautiful, all elegant angles and intense eyes, her brilliant dark hair stark on the white sheets as it tangles with Malia’s burnished locks. 

It makes a lovely picture, the two of them entwined, but Malia knows they only exist in the nighttime, when the Queen summons her strongest, fastest guardswoman to warm her bed.  Their night-games are full of biting and snarling, panting and thrusting, no gentle love between a ruthless leader and a battle-jaded knight. 

“Use the servant’s hallway,” Kali murmurs from her cocoon of blankets as Malia eases out of bed.  “I’d rather not hear the staff gossip all day.”

“Yes, my queen,” Malia says, with a bite of sarcasm she knows she’ll come to regret later when Kali asks her to meet her in the bedchamber in nothing but her scowl.

Malia slinks out of the queen’s chambers.  No matter how much she hates the queen’s fierce and fighting ways, she will always come when called.


End file.
